


Classical Music Can Lead to Fun

by Mistu_Shipper



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AssClass - Freeform, Cute, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Old Fanfic, at the beginning, i kinda ruined it at the end fjfhdb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistu_Shipper/pseuds/Mistu_Shipper
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are living together now. Unfortunately, there are some drawbacks- such as Nagisa listening to bad music- classical. Nagisa loves the music so much, that he dances to it. As Karma deals with his roommate's music, he has some fun of his own.





	Classical Music Can Lead to Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfiction I made for my friend,, so please don’t expect it to be any good.

"Come on Karma, join in and dance!" 

Karma watched Nagisa dance elegantly across the floor; no trips or falls. Despite Nagisa's smooth moves, Karma rolled his eyes. Why was Nagisa dancing to classical music? That was the worst music to listen to, not to mention dance. Moonlight Sonata was the worst of the worst. 

Alas, this was only Karma's opinion, for Nagisa thought differently. It was relaxing, fun, and made him feel at ease. Nagisa's mother always said his father used to listen to it, and at one point, danced to it with her. With Nagisa's mom wanting nothing to do with her husband, she banned classical music. Nagisa felt ashamed for liking classical music thanks to do that, so he kept this secret from everyone.  

Everyone except Karma Akabane. What a lucky guy.

Despite all his teasing, Karma found Nagisa adorable for liking classical. He was such a cute kid. Though Karma would never admit this out loud- no, he rather be dead. As Karma watched Nagisa glide across the room, he felt his feet move on his own. He followed Nagisa, stumbling as he tried his best to elegantly copy the 19 year old. 

"So, you finally decided to join me, and dance to trash music?" Nagisa smirked, and stopped dancing. He snickered at Karma, crossing his arms. "Hypocrite. But I'm glad you admitted you liked my music~" 

Karma stopped stumbling over the moves he tried copying as he realized what he was doing. His eyes widened and his face flushed to a million shades of red. Did he seriously dance with Nagisa, copying his moves, and to classical music?

Oh god, Nagisa was never going to let him live down from this. Why was he such an idiot? 

"I wasn't dancing, I was mocking your moves. I'd never dance with you, even if you are cute when you do that." Karma defended himself, desperately hoping his flushed face would cool down. 

Nagisa raised his eyebrow at him. "Mhm, gotcha." While Nagisa didn't believe him, he didn't push the subject further. Thank god. Just as Nagisa was about to go back to dancing, he looked back to Karma in confusion. "Wait, did you say I was adorable or-"

"Nope. Never said that. Must've misheard." He interrupted. Karma rolled his eyes, and shoved Nagisa back to the center of the living room. "Now go your dumb dance moves or something." Karma leaned against the wall as he watched, admiring that ass. 

Nagisa's dance moves was watching a bird soaring through the air, not being held by the limitations of gravity. His hips and thighs swung to the beat and he had a small smile. Where did he learn those moves? While Karma didn't know too much about dancing, this by far was the most graceful moves ever and-

"You're dancing with me to the next song, Karma." Nagisa's voice interrupted his thoughts, smirking with his arms crossed.

Karma shook his head and ruffled the shortie's blue hair. "No way, shortie. I'm not dancing with you-"

Nagisa grabbed Karma's hand, swinging him in a circle, and making him twirl. "We're dancing to Chopin Mazurka, Op. 68 No. 4." He informed, leading him right, left, up and down. 

Karma felt his face feel slightly warm. Dammit, he was supposed to do this to him, not the other way around! Summoning up his courage, Karma made Nagisa lean down, his hand on Nagisa's back to make sure he didn't fall. Nagisa smirked, leaning his face to Karma. Karma did the same. Their faces were so close, that all they could do is lean in and... 

"Only for $19.99! Get your new pair of pants now!" The ad interrupted the kiss. Realizing how awkward this is, he stared at Nagisa, unsure what to do. Should he kiss him? Just let go and pretend nothing happened? What should he do? As Karma panicked on what to do, awkwardness punched him in the gut. 

"Uh- I... um...." Nagisa stumbled, losing all his earlier cockiness and smoothness. His face became as red as Karma's hair. Quickly losing all his earlier confidence, Karma's face, which had cooled down, erupted like a volcano. What was he supposed to do? Karma let go of Nagisa, and leaned against the wall. 

Silence invaded the conversation, for any attempt these two try to talk with each other, fear paralyzed their mouth, and they looked away in embarrassment. Karma frowned and mentally cursed. Why the fuck did he do that? Now he caused this dumb awkward tension. He should've been happy with Nagisa wearing pants in this relationship- not that they were, but still! 

Finally, Nagisa broke the silence. "Hey, uh.. Karma? May you lean down? Karma leaned down to Nagisa's height, eyebrows raised. Nagisa gazes into his eyes, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes, and Karma watched as their lips met. This followed by another kiss, and another. The kisses became more intense, and soon, they went to the closet, moaning as they kissed. This soon became more intense as the moans became harder and you could now hear panting. 

Karma could fully say that classical music was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was listening to classical music while making this uwu


End file.
